Leylin Farlier
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. Previous Life Fang Ming comes from a futuristic version of our world. He was a scientist and owned an A.I.'' Chip'', which merged with his soul after an energy reactor exploded, killing him. After this, he was reincarnated and took up the identity of Leylin Farliera, son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands of the South Coast Magus world http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1/ Arc 1 Chapter 1. Leylin Farlier His original bloodline came from the Black Horrall Snake. Using the A.I. chip he synthesized the blood of the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, a creature capable of reach rank 4 on par with a Morning Star Magus. After extracting ancient blood from Icy World his bloodline evolved to Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Rank 5 bloodline (Ch617). When Leylin went to the Purgatory World he got rid of his bloodline shackles due to swallowing blood source of all Kemoyin Snakes and with devouring of Glutonny Laws he created new bloodline Targaryen Winged Serpent Bloodline. After reaching Half rank 7 Warlock Leylin needed remaining 1% o Gluttony Laws from Beelzebub so he decided go to steal it.In order to achieve it he decided to use extremely risky and dangerous True Soul Splitting which is entirely different from creating clone or avatar.With True Soul Splitting he reincarnated himself or rather another part of his soul to find Beelzebub. Relationships Freya * Leylin's official wife.He always felt little guilty because he can't accompany her in life. Celine * Someone he met on Twilight Zone, his lover. Isabel ' * Cousin of Leylin Faulen(his clone), made her a dragon warlock because he wanted to hide her demonification process. Affiliations [[Ouroboros Clan|'Ouroboros Clan]]' -' Ruler of Farlier Royal Family [[Farlier Family|'Farlier Family']]' -' Patriatch Alabaster City -''' Creator, Protector 'Faulen Family -' Ranks (After comprehending a law at 50% comprehension it is necessary to enter a trance of sorts to advance to rank 7. Since ancient magi war, no one has successfully done this Leylin is qualified to try as of chapter 777http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-777/) '''Items Spells * Acidic Aqua Shot (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance:7 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 3 Seconds * Umbra's Hand (Rank 0 Spell) ** Effective Distance: 10 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 4 Seconds * Shapeshifting Spell (Modified) - Rank 0 Spell : '''Able to change the height and appearance of a person, even the energy waves radiation. ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 3 *** Magical Power - 3 * '''Latent Fireball (Rank 1 Spell) ** Attribute - Darkness and Fire ** Degree of Attack - 30 Degrees * Shadow Domain (Rank 1 Area Attack Spell) ** Effects - Instantly produce a shadow domain of 100m x 100m. ** Effects on Host :' *** Agility increased by 30% *** Rate of reacovery of spiritual force is increased by 10% *** Resistance to elements is increased by 105 ** Duration - 5 minutes ** Consumption ': *** Spiritual Force - 15 *** Magical Power - 15 * Shadow Stealth '(Rank 1 Spell) Similar to the Black Horrall Snake's skill. It negates any attack while in stealth mode. * '''Crimson Palm '(Rank 1 Spell) Leylin's palms turns extremely slender, and his fingernails turned razor sharp. Scorching hot blood colored flames also covers his hands. * 'Scorching Touch '(Rank 2 Spell) Shoots fiery streaks of energy through the air. * '''Shadow Flames (Rank 2 Spell) Elements: darkness, fire. Might: 120 degrees * Illusory Body '(Rank 2 Spell) * '''Lance of Corrosion '(Rank 2 Spell) A black spear ringed with red flames. * 'Shadowflame Plague '(Rank 3 Spell) Blazing dark red flames. * 'Divine Prairie Flames '(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Great flames and many fire serpents engulfing a large area. Combination of 3 potions: ** Defiant Ring of Fire - A fiery-red test tube forming a giant ring of fire. ** Wind Blast - Two light green test tubes forming great gales, blowing the flames in all directions. ** Oil roasting potion - A purplish-black potion exploding in the air, and dispersing something like crude oil in gaseous form. * 'Death's Blade '(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Terrifying elemental particles converging, taking the shape of a gigantic jet black sickle. * 'Fatality's Tip '(Rank 3 Single Target Spell) Concentrates all energy into one piercing point, designed to be an execution technique. ** Attribute - Darkness & Fire ** Effects - corrosion & Burn ** Power - 330 - 360 degrees * 'Multilimb Strength '''A strength augmenting spell/technique from the Blackrain world. * '''Bloodline Shield '(Rank 4 Spell) A black-scaled shield that had ferocious Giant Kemoyin Serpent images portrayed on it. ** '''Shield Strike The shield collapses then attacks the enemy. * Soaring Demonic Phoenix 'A skill developed after fusing Kemoyin's Pupil with Fireplume. A demonic black flaming phoenix whose black flames engulf anything it touches. * '''Soul Guard '(Rank 4 Spell) A spell that defends against soul invasion. * '''Illusory Scepter (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Large amounts of dreamforce waves gathered in Leylin’s hand, forming a strange ancient scepter. * Distrait Dream (Rank 5 Dream Spell) Type: Dreamforce. Illusory effect: Causes target to sink into their own dream realm and lose all senses with the external world. 90% chance of causing confusion to a Radiant Moon Magus’ truesoul. Effects weaken slightly depending on number of times used. * Distorted Labyrinth (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Creates an enormous labyrinth from Dream force. Innate Spells * Eye of Petrification (Rank 1 Spell):''' A petrifying gaze will be emitted from the eyes, equivalent to the might of a petrification spell. The target will immediately be petrified. For more powerful beings, they would become rigid temporarily! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 1 *** Magic Power - 1 * '''Scales of Kemoyin (Rank 1 Spell):' A layer of scales will form instantly providing a layer of defense. ** Physical defense: 25 degrees ** Magic defense: 27 degrees ** Consumption: *** Every 5 hours Spiritual Force - 1 *** Every 5 hours Magic Power - 1 * '''Toxic Bile '(Rank 2 Spell):The ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent possessed terrifying toxic abilities, and its mature form could even corrode the void. Through modification of their bodies and bloodline, ancient Warlocks were able to transplant this ability into their own bodies. Prerequisites: Modification of heart to that of Giant Kemoyin Serpent to 100%. Effect: Through neurotoxins let out of any part of the body, carry out an area of effect attack that attacks all living beings! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Intimidating Gaze '(Rank 3 Spell):After numerous blood purification, the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, as an elite ancient predator, has its might absorbed and assimilated into the bloodline Warlock. They who held the dignity of creatures from ancient times has a force field with an intimidating effect! Effect: any living being that is within the perimeter will have their powers suppressed. Those with weak willpower will enter a state of confusion. Rank 1 Magus will have their abilities weakened by 50%, rank 2 Magus weakened by 30% and Magi of the same rank will have their stats reduced by 10%! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Bloodline Metamorphosis '(Rank 4 Spell) Combines the rank 1 innate spells— Kemoyin’s Scales and Petrifying Gaze, rank 2 innate spell— Toxic Bile and rank 3 spell— Intimidating Gaze to form the ancient Morning Star Arcane Art— Kemoyin Serpent Transformation. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-506/ ** It allows the Warlock himself to temporarily revert to his ancestral form, and turn into a terrifying ancient creature A Giant Kemoyin Serpent with a body more than ten thousand meters long. ** The creature was still completely under the Warlock’s control, and he even retained his original spell-casting abilities. * 'Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Supplementary abilities '(Rank 5) ** '''Control: The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring. The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force. * 'Dream Eater 'Absorption bloodline ability: Dream Eater: Allows host to infiltrate the target’s dream world, constructing an illusion and causing their truesoul to degenerate. The host can then devour the target’s dream world and absorb everything. Warning: If the target’s soul force is too powerful, or they see through the dream world, it may injure the host in an unpredictable manner! As the host’s bloodline concentration is limited, it can only be used once every 10 days. ** It is a ability fromthe clone in the Wold of Gods. But becouse it is a bloodline ability wich is also affected to the true soul the main body is also affected with this bloodline and can use this spell. References Category:Characters Category:Farlier Family Category:Ouroboros Clan Category:Warlock Bloodline